coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3056 (13th April 1990)
Plot Jenny and Flick help Rita move into the new Kabin. Mavis works the last shift at the Rosamund Street premises. Wendy tries to motivate Ken as he shows no interest in finding a job. Jack tells Vera the bike is for both of them. Ken tries to see if there are any jobs going from Charlie Meakin, a newspaper contact, but he is unsuccessful. Charlie suggests he checks at the Lamb Hotel as it's a popular spot for local journalists. Ken goes there and sees Wendy drinking with Ted Lucas. He walks out as soon as he and Wendy spot each other. Ted isn't surprised to hear Ken hasn't found a job and tells Wendy he's a loser. Curly finds the bath full of gunk and shows Vera. Ken tries to make Wendy feel guilty for socialising with Ted, telling her that she's rubbing his nose in it. Wendy refuses to be kept on a chain. Dave arranges to take Deirdre and Tracy out on Easter Monday. Jack gets dressed in leathers for the bike. Vera tells him to clean out the bath or she'll throw the bike out piece by piece. She throws a part across the street to show she means business. Mavis gets nostalgic about the old Kabin but Rita looks to the future as she locks the door for the very last time. Cast Regular cast *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Felicity Khan - Rita Wolf *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Desmond Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Removal Man - Dudley James *Wendy Crozier - Roberta Kerr *Dave Barton - David Beckett *Charlie Meakin - Noel Greig *Ted Lucas - Stuart Golland Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and bathroom *The Kabin *47 Church Road - Living room and bedroom *Lamb Hotel - Public bar *Unknown street Notes *This episode features the last use of the set of The Kabin in its old premises at 14 Rosamund Street which had been a feature of the programme since 1973. *The Lamb Hotel on Regent Street in Eccles was used for location recording of the hostelry of the same name in the scenes where Ken Barlow goes looking for journalistic work. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rita Fairclough closes the door for the last time at No 14 Rosamund Street. And Vera finds something black and sinister in her bath - what can it be? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,670,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes